


Pack Day Out (AKA Derek Hale Hates the Zoo)

by ImStillInTheAir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek isn't a horrible alpha, Fluff, HaleCest, Incest, M/M, No Angst, Peter isn't a douche, The pack is mentioned - Freeform, Uncle/Nephew Incest, but have very little to do with anything, just a dumb story about dumb cute incest wolves at the zoo, no one died/everyone lived, no sex in the story but there is a few references, non-graphic incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImStillInTheAir/pseuds/ImStillInTheAir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes the pack to the zoo, grumbles the whole time, and gets groped by Peter when no one is looking. Stupid fluff at its stupidest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Day Out (AKA Derek Hale Hates the Zoo)

Derek was not a fan of the zoo. He actually hated it. It was crowded and it stank and most of the animals hated when the wolves were there. They got agitated and more often than not he was accused of throwing things at them or just being an asshole and he got asked to leave anyways. So the suggestion to go to the zoo had been shot down immediately by the alpha as he stared at his pack. But unfortunately he had a pack of a bunch of whiny teenagers who didn’t shut up until he gave them what they wanted.

So it was 10:00 in the goddamned morning and Derek was entering the zoo, the pack all running in like eager little kids instead of the seventeen and eighteen year olds they were. Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. He wasn’t going to make it through this reeking, disgusting hell hole, was he? He felt a gentle shove from behind, nudging him forward and he turned angrily on the perpetrator, intending to tear someone -and if he was honest, it was probably Stiles- a new one. Only to find Peter with that ever present fucking smirk on his face. “Shut up.” He snarled to his uncle. “Come on now, Derek. If you don’t watch the children, they’ll get themselves into trouble.” Peter placed his hand low enough on Derek’s back that it couldn’t be anything but an intimate gesture and nudged the alpha forward again. “Go,” He insisted, ignoring Derek’s glare. But then again, Derek thought to himself, who didn’t ignore him when he was unhappy in this pack?

Despite their firm ‘no touching in front of the pack, goddamn it’ rule, Derek had to shove Peter off of him multiple times during the day. Once when they walked past the lions, who paced agitatedly as the pack all scrambled over each other for a look. Once when the pack had agitated the entire fucking aviary, the birds flying around chaotic and loud. And Derek swore if anyone saw the way that Peter fucking groped him when the pack started _howling with the fucking wolves_ , he would kill his uncle. He wouldn’t admit it, but each time he felt Peter’s hand on his body-and no that doesn’t include the time it was cupping his dick, I swear to god Peter there are children around-a small knot of tension disappeared. He even let his hand brush Peter’s as they trudged along behind the pack as they made their way to the polar bear exhibit. And if their hands were tangled together in the dark of the vampire bat exhibit, well no one would notice because it was dark and the bats were far more interesting than their grumpy alpha, he reasoned.

He was glad as they reached the gift shop that signified the end of this hellacious day. Determined to just leave, he was furious to see Erica dragging Boyd and Stiles into the gift shop, the rest of the pack in tow. “God damn it.” He cursed again, slumping against a nearby tree as he waited for the still somehow hyperactive teens to be done. He glanced around, hoping that he at least had Peter to talk to, but even his uncle had disappeared. And when he reappeared a few minutes later, leading a pack of giggling teen wolves behind him, Derek had nothing to say, though he did level an unimpressed glare in the pack’s direction. “What?” He snapped, though it was ignored. He saw a bag in Peter’s hand and he stared. “What the hell did you buy?” He demanded, though a shake of Peter’s head told him he wasn’t going to find out. At least not now. “Let’s get out of here. I don’t ever want to come back to the fucking zoo again.” He demanded, ignoring the giggles as he climbed into his car.

A few weeks later, as he exited the shower, scrubbing the water from his hair, he listened around for Peter. But he couldn’t smell anything but the lingering sex and scents of Peter around his house. He frowned, making his way to his-their if he was honest, as Peter slept in his bed more nights than not-bedroom, before growling at the sight on the bed. There sat a stuffed wolf, black as the night with golden eyes that had been carefully painted red, and a year’s membership to the zoo, proudly proclaiming Derek himself as a VIP. Derek clenched his fist, ignoring the collar on the wolf that read I’m The Alpha, and staring at it. He lifted the wolf, intending to throw it away, when he caught a whiff. It smelled of Peter, as though the man had been cuddling with it since the night he bought it. Clenching his fists for a second he made a decision.

Later that night, he offered no explanation when the pack asked the location of the wolf, after finding the zoo membership in the trash. And if that night, Peter happened to see a familiar looking black stuffed wolf sitting on Derek’s dresser, painted red eyes shining in the dark? Well he wasn’t going to say anything. At least not in front of the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an rp between me and my friend. Don't judge her on my trash. She wrote an awesome story based on this trash. Read that and love it forever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tale of the Red-Eyed Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636456) by [Sasswolf_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale)




End file.
